diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Need Advice Defeating the Lord of Terror
Hello, As my topic says I need some help defeating the lord of terror, Diablo. I'm playing single player so I need advice and tactics more then anything. To fill you in my character is a Level 28 Druid, I didn't really specialize in any of the builds I split my points into each of the trees I have Dire Wolves and Ravens but my little wolves never stand a chance against Diablo, and are usually dispatched in one or too hits and my Oak Sage gets knocked out by the first fire wave that hits him... For some of my skills I have Werewolf, Werebear, Lv. 3 Dire Wolves, Lv. 4 Ravens, Volcano Twister, Arctic Blast, Feral Rage, Fire Claws and Maul, plus a few others. As for my resistances I have 23 Fire and Cold, 57 Lightning, and 14 Poison resistance. I have 199 Life in Human Form and 197 Def thanks to some good armor. I have a strategy in mind but I wanted a few opinions on it before I try it. By luck I cane across the Goreshovel Broad Axe in my adventures in hell and I held onto it, it has a 60% for Open Wounds which could help, I'm thinking of stocking my belt with health potions and then going into bear form and attacking Diablo close quarters and healing threw his melee, while avoiding his lightning hose and other spells. I'm hoping the Goreshovel's Open Wounds and the Werebear's Maul will take Diablo down. I also have a rogue archer who is the same level as me and is well equiped but I'm not sure how well she could help against a boss like Diablo. I'm also thinking of waiting and leveling up a bit so I can get a grizzly to help me out, since I can re-summon him in Werebear form. Any help or advice you could give would be greatly appreciated. Regards, Jake Command Wolf @Diablo Hello there! Personally, i've always considered Diablo to be one of the more difficult bosses of the game.. And some would argue, rightfully so. But here are some good tips if you're gonna defeat him: See if you can get your hands on some rejuvenation potions. At least one row of them might be a good idea so you can bail yourself out of a tight spot. Always start fighting him with all the minions up, even if they die - a hit spent killing a wolf is a hit that didn't hit you. As for the Oak Sage, it always seemed to me like it had a suicidal AI. But keep it up anyway. As well as the act 1 mercenary if you can afford it, if you can keep Diablo from targetting her, it should be alright. Remember to give her potions! In all earnesty though, especially if you're playing hardcore, i'd level some more. Mortent 19:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thorns Get a mercenary from Act 2 with thorns; that'll let your minions be more useful.--Cheomesh 23:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC)